Over There
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: El & Liv have been married 2yrs. Both of their lives will be turned upside down when one of them is drafted into the U.S. Army How will their relationship survive with one of them overseas. R&R. Sorry Chapter 's off a little.
1. Chapter 1

**Over There**

**Summary: El and Liv have been married 2yrs. Both of their lives will be turned upside down when 1 of them is drafted into the U.S. Army. How will their relationship survive with one overseas. R&R.

* * *

**

It was early on a Friday morning as Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey, and Haung sat around in the precinct.

"Wow! The usual pedophiles must be taking an early weekend for a change." Casey said.

"Don't jinx it, Case" Cragen said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fin say a man in Army Class-A's. The mint green dress shirt seemed light against the forest green jacket and dress slacks. All of the medals and patches placed precisely on the heavy material. He wore dress boots which looked like they had been shined for over an hour. His close cropped hair was covered by a green Barret.

"Can we help you?" Fin asked loudly.

"Um, Yes, I hope you can. I am looking for some one." The soldier replied.

"Well who are you looking for?" Haung asked.

"I'm looking for an Olivia Benson, is she here?"

"Yeah, I'm Olivia Benson" Liv answered.

He handed her a folded up piece of paper that appeared to be a sobenea. After handing it to her, he walked away.

Slowly Olivia began to open the papers with her shaking hands. Finally managing to get it open. She read the letter. After reading the first paragraph, she dropped the letter, sat on down in her chair, and began to cry.

"Liv; honey what's wrong." Elliot asked quickly.

In response, Liv pointed at shaking arm at the letter, which she had dropped on Munch's desk. He walked over and picked it up. He read it aloud.

"Miss Olivia Benson,

As you know 4 years ago you signed up for the army reserve artillery division. As of today you are now a member of the U.S. Army. You will report to JFK international Airport at noon tomorrow. You will take a flight to Georgia and take a connecting flight to a military base in Jackson, Florida. You have already been to boot camp there, and then you will be deployed to Baghdad. Please report to the recruiters office and confirm your deployment. Thank you for enlisting in the U.S. Military."

Elliot set the letter down, turned to look at Olivia. She still had tears in streaming down her face.

"Olivia, what the hell is your problem. Why did you sign up for the god-damned army. Are you on crack or some thing. Do you want to get yourself killed. Damn it Liv I Love You too much to lose you!" He yelled at her.

Liv quickly stopped crying and yelled right back. "I made this decision before we were together and It's my choice to make, not yours, MINE! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and pack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Over There**

**Chapter 2**

**Liv's POV

* * *

**

I quickly stride out of the precinct. I need to get away. Away from the stares, the judgment, the disappointment, and the regret that I am feeling. I had my reasons for doing what I did. Some of my good friends died; both in the trade centers and on flight 93. I just never figured that I would be going over. For my entire life, all I knew was New York. I've been to, or at least watched, all the Yankees games and Giants games. I went to school here, got a job here, got married here, my entire life is here in New York. Now I not only have to move, I have to go to war! I run down the stairs and jump into my car. The drive to my apartment is only about 5 minuets long. I walk in and to go the back bedroom to get a small suit case. I know not to bring many clothes, so I fill it with a small pillow. Then I go into the living room, on the stereo, there is a picture of the entire squad at the annual Christmas party. I put it into my bag as well as a 5X7 of out wedding party photo. Then I grab another picture, one of me and Alex. The will give me my DCU of Desert Combat Uniforms, dog tags, boots, and the traditional M-16 Rifle. I have to be at the JFK Airport at 9 am. Tomorrow. How the hell am I going to make Elliot understand!

I zip up the suit case and head back to the squad room doors and see everyone where they were when I left, which was 45 minuets ago. Elliot looks up as I walk in. I walk up to Cragen and Un-Hook my gun and badge. I guess this is good bye to the most meaningful job I've ever had.

"Liv, we've come to the conclusion that while we understand your decision, we support it." Huang said.

"Huang less shrink, more friend" Cragen said to him.

"I am so sorry that I didn't tell you guys, I really should've." I said sadly.

"Just make sure you come back home safe Liv. I almost lost you while Gitano and god only knows how many other times you were nearly killed." Cragen said. "You are like a daughter to me and you will come home safe. That is and order Olivia"

"Liv just so you know, this war is a..."

"Don't even say it John. If you do I'll kill you" Casey said

"Conspiracy!" Munch shouted.

"That's it, he dies!" Casey said "I'd watch your back from now on"

"Can we get back to the issue at hand!" Fin yelled at them.

"Sorry!" Munch and Casey said at the same time.

"Well I have to leave at 7:00 for the airport so I guess this is good bye." I said. Tears started filling all of our eyes.

"Fin walked over to me slowly. When he came close enough, he wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug.

"Damn Liv, you're like my baby sister. Be safe over there baby-girl."

"I will be, I promise. I really promise."

Fin stepped back slowly, but he was quickly replaced by Munch. We had and unspoken agreement for no tears. Seconds later I had Huang's arms around me. Again words were not needed. Once Huang had turned around, I found myself being nearly tackled by Casey.

"Gee thanks for leaving me as the sole woman in SVU Liv!" she said to me sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"Sarcasm Liv. Seriously though Liv, be careful" She whispered the second part into my ear. I gave her a strong nod. Hot tears began to slip down out of both of our eyes.

After the hug broke apart, I looked to the last person whom I had to say my final good bye to. I would say good bye to Elliot in the morning. Cragen's deep, Understanding brown eyes held my stare. It was time so say good bye to my boss. But to me he was more than a boss, he was my friend, my father, the person who had introduced me to my husband.

Without warning, Cragen walked up and put his arms around me. I don't know how long we stood there, speaking volumes without talking. I stepped slowly out of his warm, friendly, caring embrace. Looking around, we all had tears in our eyes.

"I'll write you guys a lot. And I'll call the priecinct every day. I swear! Well i guess this is really good bye." I said.

"No, Olivia, It's not good bye. I'll see you later." Cragen said to me. I hugged him again, briefly, and then he turned to Elliot.

"Take the rest of the week off El," He said

Elliot simply nodded; he walked up to me, put his arm around my waist and walked me out to the car, and drove me to our apartment.

When we got inside we didn't talk, of eat, we simply sat just to be with each other. We both knew that after we simply wouldn't be able to do this again. We stayed up all night wrapped up in each other's arms.

At 6:00 I took a quick shower and got dressed to go to the airport around 7:30. By the time we got there it was quarter to nine. The airport allowed Elliot to walk me up the the metal detectors. However, they wouldn't let him walk past the security center. I stared at him right in the eyes. This is the last time I would get to look into his bright blue eyes. I wished we could stay there forever.

"You're gonna miss your flight." He said

"I wish we could just go home together."

"I love you so much, just remember that Liv."

"I love you too."

Slowly his arms went around my waist and he pulled me closer and kissed me gently. God I wish that I could've stayed there. He pulled back and hugged me tightly.

"Bye Baby. I love you too" I said.

"I love you too. Its not good bye, I'll see you later" he whispered.

"Count on it" I said.

I grabbed my bags and spent 2 hours going through security. Then I boarded my flight. I got the window seat on the plane by the window.

"Good bye New York" I whispered as the plane took off. "I'll see you soon"


	3. The Irony is not Funny

**Over There**

**Chapter 3**

"**The Irony Is Not Funny"

* * *

**

The flight to Florida took about 6 hours. Once they had landed, Olivia go off the plane and went inside the airport. From her cell she called a cab to take her to Jackson Army Base. After arriving there she checked in. She received 8 pairs of DCU's, 2 pairs of boots, a hat, and several casual outfits. They then sent her to the firing range to issue her a weapon.

At the range there were a few people in front of her, so she stood behind them and waited. Moments later it dawned on her that she was the only woman in there.

"Are there any other women in the brigade?" she asked.

"Nope." on of the men said "Just you."

"Great." she muttered under her breath.

"Benson" A Sargent at the desk barked.

"Yes," she said walking towards him.

"Ever fired a gun before?" he asked making the other in the room laugh.

"Yes," she replied defensively.

"What kind, a squirt gun?" one of the men said chuckling.

"No, a g lock, 9mm semi automatic hand gun." she said. It made all of them stop laughing. "Actually I owned it, but I got rid of it after I got my orders," she continued. "It's really standard issue for New York detectives." she finished.

"Okay, well, we'll see about that ." The Sargent said.

He handed her the loaded M-16. She held it and carefully positioned it as he told her to.

"Now aim at the center of that target and fire." he said "If you can."

Liv took careful aim and shot 3 shots directly through the center of the bullseye.

"Damn, and I mean DAMN!" The Sargent said.

"Lucky shots!" The other men said.

"Yeah? Well I guess we'll see about that." Live said smugly. After being given the gun and the ammo she left the range.

She talked to her Sargent and found out that she was in the Bravo Company. The rest of her day was a free day, so she went over to the phones. She was shocked to see a guard by the phone.

"May I make a call?" she asked.

"You have 30 Minuets, go ahead." he replied.

She dialed in Elliot's cell phone number.

"Stabler."

"Hey honey." she said.

"Liv! It's you! He said happily.

"I miss you so much."

"Miss you to"

"What are you doin'? She asked.

"Nothin'. I go back to work tomorrow" he replied "What are you doing?"

"Not much. Just got the stuff I'll need when I leave."

"How was your flight?" he asked

"Long!" she said laughing. "Guess what."

"What?"

"You've gotta guess"

"I don't wanna." he whined.

"Humor me and guess" she said laughing.

"Fine, you're flight almost crashed?" he said half heartedly.

"No, I'm the only woman in my company."

"Have fun!"

"I don't find the irony fun"

"Like I said, have fun"

"I wanna be back in New York with you" she said pleadingly.

"I want you here too."

There was a long pause interrupted by the guard saying "5 minuets" into the phone.

"Well it sounds like you've got to go." Elliot said.

"Bye, I'll call you as soon as I can"

"Love you"

"Love you too Elliot"

With that she hung up. The rest of the week was going to be a living hell.


	4. Learning the Ropes

Learning the Ropes

* * *

The next two days seemed to barely creep by. Luckily Olivia, as well as everyone else in the 38th brigade seemed to be getting the routine down. The routine was always there, and Liv liked that her days went something like:

Wake up call-4:30AM

PT-4:45AM

Inspection-6:00AM

Breakfast-6:30AM

PT-7:30AM

Lunch-12:30PM

PT-1:30PM

Dinner-5:00PM

PT-6:00PM

Bed-9:00PM

On the third day, Liv got the chance to call Elliot when morning PT was canceled. She had been away from him for a week. She walked up to the phones and dialed his cell phone number. It rang twice and then hes tired voice picked up.

"Stabler."

"Hey baby."

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"Well me and Fin are partnered together."

"Who's with Munch?" She asked, now curious.

"Jefferies is here as a temp until we can find someone." He said.

"Monique is back?"

"Yeah. Everyone says hi and that they miss you." He said.

"Tell them the same." She said.

"What brigade are you in?"

"The 38th." She replied.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Two more weeks." She said shortly.

"That soon?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah. I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too." He said.

"I've got to go." Olivia said.

"Alright baby. Love you." He said.

"Love you too. Talk to you later." She said.

"Bye."

"Bye." she said and hung up.

Over the next two weeks, Olivia had no opportunists to call Elliot. She did; however, become very close to her brigade leader, Sargent Anderson. As they all boarded the plane to Kuwait, Olivia broke down into tears.

"You really love him, don't you." Anderson said.

"With all of my heart." She said sincerely.

With that, both of them got onto the plane. After a 40 hour flight, they got on yet another plane for a connecting flight to Baghdad, Iraq. That flight took eight hours. After they got there, they set up camp and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 6

AN: Set two months after the last chapter. Liv is still in Iraq. Meanwhile Elliot is still in New York. Set in both POV's. Song is Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.

* * *

Elliot POV

_A hundred days had made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

It seems like forever since I've seen you.

Olivia POV

_A thousand lies had made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same _

I've lied to you so much about everything. About my location, my job, and my mission. It kills me to lie to you.

_But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face _

Whenever i think of you, we're not apart.

Elliot POV

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind_

There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you.

Olivia POV

_I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time _

You consume my every thought.

Elliot POV

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams_

In my dreams you never left.

Olivia POV

_And tonight it's only you and me_

Your the only person that I ever dream about.

Elliot POV

_The miles just keep rolling  
as the people leave their way to say hello _

Ever since you left, people have been treating me different.

Olivia POV

_I hear this life is overrated  
but I hope it gets better as we go _

I hope I'll be home soon.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

I won't ever stop loving you. I promise.

Elliot POV

_And when the last one falls, _

_when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_

I can't wait to see you. I hope you know that I miss and love you. Until you get home you'll own my body, mind, soul, and, most importantly, my heart.

* * *

**Please read and review! Hope you like it!**


	6. Lives Lost and Lives Saved

**Over There chapter 7- Lives Lost and Lives Saved.**

**A/N: Set 4 months after chapter 6. Liv has been in Iraq for 6 months now. Something happens to put everyone in the 38 brigade in danger. Remember to R&R.

* * *

**

Six months. One hundred and eighty-two days. Four thousand three hundred and sixty-eight hours. That was the amount of time that had passed. And the worst thing was that they still had twelve months to go. Three hundred and sixty five more days until they could see one another again. Three hundred and sixty-five more days until he could look into her dark eyes. The sheer knowledge of this killed him.

And so another day began. He showered, got dressed, went to work. As soon as he got there everyone would ask him, "Did Liv call yet?" and he would answer accordingly.

Sitting around at his desk on a particularly slow day, he wondered why he hadn't heard from Olivia. Fin had the radio on his desk on, the sounds of the Meatloaf song "Anything For Love" reverberated off the walls of the nearly empty squad room. There were only five of them there, not wanting to go home to their empty homes, but preferring to be in the company of others.

The song was interrupted by a breaking news bulletin.

"Turn it up." Casey told Fin who obliged.

_We have breaking news coming in from a correspondent in Bagdad Iraq. Sadly, a convoy of troops moving from Baghdad to Kabul ran over a series of landmines. The troop in question, the 38th brigade of the U.S Army's artillery division, was moving to another camp about 20 miles away from the stretch of landmines. As of now, there are no reported survivors. Stay tuned to 99.2, your news radio headquarters._

Elliot couldn't breathe. She was gone. The effort of breathing seemed too much for him to bear right now. Breathing wasn't important at this moment in time. He slowly felt the tears forming behind his sapphire eyes, but he didn't dare let them fall.

He got up to leave, but his legs wouldn't carry him anywhere.

Fin walked over to him and offered to drive him home. Elliot wasn't sure what he had answered, or even if he had answered, but the next he knew he was in the passenger seat of Fin's car. Fin dropped him off at his house. Elliot got out, and rushed upstairs into his and Olivia's bedroom. No, just his bedroom now.

There was nothing left for him, no silver lining to the cloud, no light at the end of the tunnel, no nothing. She was his everything. And those damn landmines had taken in away in a split second. He hadn't talked to her in a week. Now he knew that he never would again.

He pulled himself off of the bed and went into the closet. He took down a small, stainless steel lockbox, opened it and withdrew a .22 caliber revolver. He checked the clip to make sure that it was fully loaded, it was. Taking a deep breath, he cocked the gun and held it to his right temple. As his finger slowly began to squeeze the trigger the phone rang.

_What the hell, I may as well answer it._ He thought to himself.

"Stabler." he answered sadly.

"Baby, you okay?" Olivia's sweet voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Liv. Is that you." He asked, thinking that her voice itself was a dream.

"Yeah, I'm here. God Elliot, you sound awful. Are you okay."

"But on the radio, the mines, no survivors." He said starting to cry when he realized what he had almost done.

"Oh, baby. No, no, I'm fine. I was with a few other people that were gonna get transferred tomorrow." She said soothingly to him.

"God Olivia. I thought I had lost you." He said.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." She said. "Now call everyone else and tell them I'm okay."

"Alright baby, talk to you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye baby." She said and hung up.

This was truly a case of lives lost and lives saved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Over There**

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

**Olivia POV**

I can't help but let my thoughts run to you, over the last six months I have missed you more then I thought possible. Saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do. But in one year I'll be in your arms again, and you'll make everything better with your soothing words and sweet kisses. My heart yearns for you. I miss you with everything that I am.

"You alright Privet?" My sergeant asks me.

"Yes Sir, I'm just missing my husband." I tell him truthfully.

"We all miss our loved ones. That doesn't make them any closer. Those who are loved are never lost, unless no one remembers them." He tells me, his grey eyes hold compassion and understanding.

"Thank you Sir." I say, truly grateful that he cared.

He nodded his head and walked away. His eyes sort of remind me of John's. Caring and honest. Casey would be missing her. The team would be getting ready for their 3rd full year without Alex Cabot. Olivia wanted to tell her friend goodbye.

She wanted to walk into the squad room and be the confident, badass cop that she had left behind. Her and Elliot's anniversary was coming up. So were Thanksgiving and Christmas. Casey's birthday was tomorrow. It's quite amazing how much you miss not being home.

My CO's order's snap me back to reality. The rest of the day are spent moving convoys across the mass expense of desert. That's one thing that I won't miss when I get back home, the sand.


End file.
